


Bright and Blue

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-March [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Babysitting, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's got a new job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
> Day 64. Posted to Livejournal on March 5. 
> 
>  
> 
> Day 64. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEAM HARKNESS! Beta'd by [](http://hllangel.livejournal.com/profile)[**hllangel**](http://hllangel.livejournal.com/). Comments and concrit welcome.

_Gwen Cooper needs you._

The message arrived on psychic paper and Jack didn’t bother asking questions or saying good-bye; he just went.

He wasn’t surprised to find that Gwen had rebuilt Torchwood and hired a new team, but his first assignment was hardly what he expected.

“You’re the new sitter, then?” asked Lois, handing over a detailed list of instructions including the exact temperature for the formula.

By the time Gwen and the team returned, Jack had his charge fed, changed and sleeping soundly. Gwen’s smile told him he’d made exactly the right decision by coming back.

“Welcome home, Jack.”


End file.
